


Fight night

by Heikitsune25



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Summary: Another night of restful sleep for the would-be champion and his Pokemon Victor. Well it would be restful it wasn't for his Hatterene and Gardevoir arguing. Again.
Relationships: Implied pokemon x human
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Fight night

**Fight night**

**Summary: Another night of restful sleep for the would-be champion and his Pokemon Victor. Well it would be restful it wasn't for his Hatterene and Gardevoir arguing. Again.**

**Tags: SFW**

* * *

Fight night

The moon is high over the cool night of the Galar region. Deep into the gassing fields, east of axew lake sat the camp of gym challenger Victor and his Pokemon.

"Cinnn…." The young champion's Cinderace, Angel, slept peacefully on the ground next to the trainer's camping tent.

His Salazzle Maya slept sounded next to her. While his Jolteon, Jack and low-amped Toxtricity, Rosa slept together with the lazy poison electric type laying on the belly of the electric dog.

"J-Jolt…" Much to his chagrin as he twitched in agony as the much larger Pokemon laid on him. Drool dripping from her mouth as she slept soundly.

"…" Up in the tree, Penelope, the stoic Lucario slept in the branch high in the tree. Though her ears twitched as her senses kept a look for any wild Pokemon daring to enter her's trainer's domain.

Like the well working team that they are, they all slept soundly together peaceful.

Save Victor's Hatterene Amelia.

"Fu fu fu~…" The physic type purred as she floated her way to her trainer's tent. Her plans to cuddle and spoil each other throughout the night. Staying close with their trainer is the duty their one his most cherished Pokemon so obviously she has the right to sleep in his tent as well.

Being a Hatterene, Amelia is incredibly tall. Towering over all of Victor's Pokemon with her womanly figure and magical round almond eyes. She commanded a womanly grace as she floated around with a charming smile. Even though under her hat and cloak she is a rather short, yet still womanly Pokemon. Almost the size of a child, she does well to hide that fact well form most of her trainer's team.

Though her trainer knows of it and treats her well all the same.

'It is only fitting that I 'reward' my beloved for being so kind to me' She giggled at all the things she and her trainer will do in the night as her hand would have reached for the flap of the tent.

"Ah."

Only to touch the hand of Victor's other physic type, his Gardevoir Freya. The tall fairy physic type held a small pink pillow with the word 'Yes' written on the front and back of it.

Freya has a natural beauty that can rival a Milotic being a Gardevoir. A slim figure with wide hips and long legs. Big, soothing round eyes and a noble aura fitting a princess. While not as plump as Amelia, Freya is still a stunning Pokemon that equally devoted to her trainer like everyone on the team. Something that causes a lot of friction as the two of them swiftly glared at one another.

"Oh my~." Amelia hid her face behind her large hand with a dubious smile. "Did the little dearie have a little accident and want her trainer to pat her on her to make her feel better?"

From here, the writer will be not be using Pokemon cries for the Pokemon to talk. Because that is too much, and he does not have that kind of time.

"I am so sorry sweety but it is us adults who must play in the night." The physic type laughed as she waved her hand at the younger Pokemon. "So, shoo shoo. Run along while I spend quality time with my trainer."

Though she's not like that with all of the Pokemon in Victor's party, being his second Pokemon Amelia sees herself the so-called second in command. Even though there is no such hierarchy in the champion's team. Still, she is a very powerful physic type, so it is not like her she doesn't earn that position.

"Oh, that's rich honey." However, Freya wasn't fazed. Rolling her eyes, she challenged the older Pokemon with a smirk of her own. "Coming from a shrew that hides her height with her big head."

"I-" Hatterene looked ready to swing her fist at the fairy type but cooled her head regardless. Sighing as he held a restrained grin.

"I will not be taken to rage but such a child." The hat Pokemon scoffed as she crossed her hand under buxom figure. "Honestly your thoughts of being a princess is utterly ridiculous. More so that you're more of a harlot then princess."

That got Freya's cheeks to burn a little. While it is no secret that she sees her trainer as her so-called 'knight in shining armor' ever since he saved her from a band of rouge Impidimps, as a Ralts, she despised nothing more than being teased about it.

Amelia pointed at the pillow, "Do you really think master would approve of your slovenly begging of his body? I would ask you to control yourself, but you lack the brainpower to do so."

"At least I am not hiding it so badly coward." Freya cackled at she stuck back. "You can't even muster up the courage to ask master for anything more than a simple 'head pat'."

"I may be younger than you, but at least I don't want to be treated like a child." Freya smirked at the hat headed physic types cheeks puffed out in frustrated at the insult.

"I am not some creature controlled by my lust!" Amelia growled with bared fangs.

"Oh, you poor thing…" Amelia gave a very dramatic sigh of regret. "So frustrated that you will never be able to have master's child because of your shyness."

"I know a lovely Garbodor that love to have such a sad girl like you. Oh, wait I forgot he has taste." Freya finished as with evil grin that fit an evil plotting dark type then fairy type like her.

"If you want a fight, you walking tree then you've got one!" Amelia finally snapped as she balled her fist up to slam Freya into the ground.

And Freya stepped up boldly as she cracked her knuckles like a fighting type. "A fight would presume that it wouldn't utterly one side! Now that is some childish thinking!"

"Bring it on you slag!"

"Who you calling a slag you daft cow!"

"Better a cow than a cunt!"

"Better a cunt than a plug ugly berk!"

"I don't want to hear that from an airy-fairy like you!"

"BELT UP THE BOTH OF YA POSH CUNTS BEFORE I SHOVE ME FOOT UP YOUR CLUNGE!"

The third booming voice and looming dark shadow over them made both Pokemon hug each other in fear.

-OOO-

"Wha-You-Huh?" Victor popped his head out of his tent to see what all the noise was about. His hair more of a mess form suddenly being roused from his sleep and he's eyes bleary making the right shapes for his brain to recognize as reality.

All he saw was his Cinderace, Angel, dusting off her paws before she marched toward his tent.

"Um what's-mph!?"

"Cin." Angel wasn't having any of his questions as she pushed her trainer's face back into the tent and fallowed in with him. Too tired to care or notice that she is sleeping in the same tent as her trainer, something she hasn't done since she was a Scorbunny. All she wanted was sleep and she's going to get it one way or another.

"…"

"…"

Beside the tent, the two agitators, Amelia and Freya sat on their knees bound and gagged with signs hanging around their shamefully lowered heads.

Amelia's read: I tried to sneak into my master's tent in the middle of the night for cuddles, and I am too old for that.

While Freya's read: I tried to sneak into my master's tent in the middle of the night to get him to knock up me fanny even though it's illegal.

For the whole night, the girls sat outside their master's tent like that.

When he woke up, he wasn't all that shocked to find them like this.

It was the fifth time this week they had tried to do so.

* * *

Amelia

Pokemon: Hatterene

Gender: Female

Bio: Being Victor's second Pokemon, Amelia holds her head up high as a so-called big sister of all the pokemon and can be rather arrogant about her standing. Though Victor met her as a very shy Hatenna who started shyly following him around when he first left his hometown.

She can back it up as being one of Victor's most powerful Pokemon, however. She can be very straight-laced and a rather no-nonsense Pokemon. Yet under all that, she loves to be coddled and spoiled by Victor. Unlike Freya, Amelia is a lot purer than her huanting and almost lustful seeming intentions.

Sneaking in her master's tent for nightly visits that are nothing more then her snuggling up to him, having him pat her head, and merely hugging him. Although that is not to say she doesn't crave her master's lust in any way. She is just more shy about it then Freya.

Freya

Pokemon: Gardevoir

Bio: Ever since Victor saved her from a bunch of evil Impidimps, she's seen her trainer as her gallant white knight; even though the young man himself is more of a wild beast than a knight. Overly devoted, sweet, and energetic Freya takes more of a younger sister role. More so since she is the fifth Pokemon in his main team.

However, while she acts like a sweet innocent pixie, she is more a lustful minx when it comes to her master. Unlike her rival for her master's affection Amelia, Freya isn't one to hesitant and trying to take her master to bed with her; Her lust can even put Maya, the Salazzle to shame. Her nightly visits are just that. Much to her master's worry, since, unlike Alola, it's illegal to have relations with one's Pokemon. Though if anyone were to get into her way to her master, they would have to face the unrelenting force of her physics and fairy power.

* * *

**Leave a kudo, bookmark, and/or comment to tell me what you think!**


End file.
